Printing devices, such as thermal ink jet printers, may include orifice plates including multiple orifices therein. A determination of orifice health, i.e., if an individual orifice is occluded, and if so, to what extent, may be periodically determined so as to schedule orifice plate maintenance. Testing individual ones of the multiple orifices sequentially may be time consuming. There is a need, therefore, to speed up the process of the determination of orifice health in printing devices.